Bohemian Holidays
by lemon1110
Summary: Full Description inside. Holdidays as celebrated by our favorite bohemians. First chapter  Valentine's day  up.


So, hello again. This is going to be a story in which every holiday I write a one shot for…whatever couple I'm feeling for in Rent. This first one is for Valentine's Day, and I got it because I was eating a box of those sweetheart candies with the sayings on them, and I got one that said "Angel" and nothing else, and was extremely inspired. This is going to be an Angel and Collins chapter, obviously, and it is set the first Valentine's Day Collins has after Angel's passing. Hehe, I just got one that said "Boogie." OH! And I decided these will all be in Mark's point of view because my favorite parts of Rent are always seen through Mark's eyes. My favorite parts would be all of them. So yes, I believe rent is seen through Mark's eyes. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY.

Mark's POV.

Ahh Valentine's Day… You know, a year ago, I really thought I was going to get Maureen back when her and Joanne had their "little" catastrophe. Valentine's Day last year, when everything started falling apart. And then Angel and Collins went to who knows where, because we were told by Collins that they weren't in the hospital until the summer, Roger and Mimi…well yeah that. (A/N: I FOUND ANOTHER ANGEL ONE! :D) Maureen and Joanne with….their screaming matches, And then me, who is still alone- filming everyone else's lives. Collins is still pretty upset, but not half as bad as Post-April Roger. Maureen and Joanne did finally get married, and they actually adopted the sweetest little baby girl, who they named none other than Angelina (because Maureen still started getting all moody every time she's in a bad mood and someone says Angel.) And Roger and Mimi are engaged, but they don't have a set date for the wedding. All we know is that I am Roger's best man, Collins and some other people that Roger used to be friends with (You know, the one's that aren't dead. Long story and inside joke.) are the groomsmen. (A/N: I had to look up what they were called. -_-) Maureen, Joanne and a bunch of Mimi's old friends and cousins, sisters, etc. are the bridesmaids. Mimi always said that her Maid of Honor would be Angel, so she said she can't give it someone else it, so she's leaving that open. Maureen's pretty pissed, but she'll get over it.

So, anyway. We're (Maureen, Joanne and I) heading over to the Life, of course, for Valentine's Day. Maureen is having a mini party, but Meems and Roger can't come because they're visiting Roger's parents. So I'm walking down the street that the Life is on and I run into the most beautiful. I'm going to end up forever alone because I'm such a klutz. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's my fault."

"Here- let me help you." She dropped her files. I have to help!

"Thanks."

"Well this is a rare moment."

"What do you mean?"

"I got appreciated for being a gentleman. In NEW YORK CITY." She laughs. "So what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Penelope, but please, if we ever meet again, call me Penny."

"Oh. Hello Penny! I'm Mark. Where are you headed? I'm sorry to interrupt your rush."

"I was headed to…the Life? I believe? Café? My friend and boss Joanne invited me to a little Valentine's Day party her and her wife were having."

"Wow, let me walk you in."

"What do you mean?"

"They're some my best friends. Well, Maureen is my Ex, but yeah."

"Wow! Okay let's go." So I meet this beautiful girl, long curly blonde hair, stunning blue eyes. And it turns out I'm spending half the night with her.

So we walk in and at the same time we hear Maureen shout "Markie!" and Joanne say "Penny!" And they rush over to us. Maureen throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly. "Maureen, is Collins here yet? And where did Penny and Joanne go?"

"You know Penny? Since when?"

"Umm like five minutes ago. But where did they go and is Collins here yet?"

"They went to the bathroom."

"IS COLLINS HERE."

"Yes, at our usual table." It does take this long to get things out of Maureen. So I walk over to Collins and he is laughing his ass off.

"What happened? How messed up is my hair?" He shakes his head and laughs harder. He shows me a candy from those stupid talk hearts that Maureen is obsessed with. It says Angel on it.

A/N: Yes. Indeed. Now Write a review, It takes two seconds. And I was actually thinking of maybe writing the finish of this story another time, but I just thought for now that was a cute place to stop.


End file.
